You cannot hide it from me
by ForeverMomoShiro
Summary: What happens when Momo moves back to Japan and is a well known model trying to keep her identity secret? Inspired by I Love The Way You Lie by SnOwYfOrEsT. Credits go to SnOwYfOrEsT :D Approved by author:
1. Chapter 1

You cannot hide it from me

Rating- T

Characters: M. Hinamori, T. Hitsugaya, Yuki Asunawa, R. Matsumoto, G. Ichimaru, I. Kira (Izurun), S. Hisagi, K. Yachiru, Madarame Ikkaku (Baldy, Cue ball, Pinball head), Abarai A. Renji(red pineapple), K. Byakuya (Bya-kun, Byakushi, Byakki), K. Rukia, Ichigo K. (Strawberry, Icchi), Karin K. , A. Yumichika (yun-yun), Orihime I. , Uryuu I.(Pencil), Isane K.

MomoXToshiro

RangikuXGin

RukiaXRenji

OrihimexIchigo

Chapter 1 – Moving to Japan

"Yawn!" Momo yawned and woke up. It was the day where she is going to Japan from America with her best friend, Matsumoto. Matsumoto was from Japan like Momo. Just that their parents met during a conference meeting in America and decided to settle down there.

She knew that she and Matsumoto was going to miss their parents. They were going to miss the food, their friends, the houses and last but not least, the malls! She was excited at the same time too. Meeting Matsumoto's childhood friend, going to the malls in Japan, new friends and new environment! She then started to worry about certain things, like not being successful in becoming a model there, failing in school, having a crush and worst of all, letting people in her school find out that she's a famous model.

Both of them were strong in both English and Japanese. However, they shared a secret that their parents; not even their trusted friends knew. Both were Substitute Soul Reapers (Shinigami: 死神,Death god). They only started their adventure about 5 years ago, and knew almost everyone. About 7 captains (Ukitake, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Unohana, Byakuya and Ichimaru) recognize and know them while the rest were still not that known to them yet.

Matsumoto suddenly burst into Momo's room and shouted, "It's time to get up Peachie! WE'RE DEPARTING TODAY AND YOU ARE GONNA MISS THE FLIGHT!" The last words, 'Miss the flight' made Momo spring out of bed and rushed to the toilet. The older girl grinned and went to have breakfast. She was also excited for two things, seeing her childhood friend again and setting him up with Momo! She heard that she was assigned to his squad as vice-captain.

Momo took down her luggage and checked everything was packed. Her clothes, shoes, 2 handphones(1 was a parting gift from the USA branch modeling agency), Nintendo, plushies (Tobiume, is a present from her Zanpakuto, Tobiume; 2 stuffed mushrooms; 1 pink and 1 emerald green.), pencil case, photo of her family, bags, favourite CDs of SCANDAL, daily necessities, some music diploma grade papers and last but not least, her peach-coloured scarf with a small peach at its bottom right, that cost a fortune! It was the best birthday gift she received from her parents and made an effort not to dirty it.

Matsumoto said to Momo, "I see you're all ready to go. We'll be staying with one of my childhood friends. It took me some time to beg him to let us. But, with a word with his parents, it was ok!" "Really? Wow!"Momo exclaimed. Matsumoto added softly, "And his father is a Soul Reaper! Remember Captain Jushiro Ukitake? Captain of the 13th squad?" "Yeah! He is so friendly!" Momo replied.

Matsumoto said they will be eating on the plane. She received stares of admiration at the airport and she just blushed lightly and smiled at the people. Soon, they reached the airport and boarded their plane and bade good-bye to their parents, promising to keep in touch. Momo said to herself that this plane ride was gonna be a long one. She thought, "I wonder who we are staying with anyway." She and Matsumoto boarded the plane.

Momo sat by the window while Matsumoto was sitting beside her. They were in first class so seats came in pairs. Matsumoto smiled evilly and thought, "Heh heh! I'm gonna set those two up, no matter what!" Momo noticed Matsumoto's funny expression and asked, " Are you okay Matsumoto-san?" "Eh! I'm fine!" she replies laughing.

Around 10 loooooooooooooong hours later, Matsumoto woke up to notice a stranger sitting beside her instead of Momo. She was wearing big glasses, her hair tied into braids and some freckles. Matsumoto said, "Um, excuse me, why are you sitting at my friend's place?" The girl replied, "You don't recognize me?" "Momo? You look so friggin different! Holy God! Why did you dress yourself like some NERD?" Matsumoto practically yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Momo whispered as they got glares from other passengers. Matsumoto mouthed an "Oops!". "I did cuz I don't want anyone to know that I'm a model!" Momo was a famous model known worldwide. She modelled for many make-up and clothing companies and they paid her a LOAD of money. Matsumoto on the other hand was Momo's assistant. Helping her get the clothes and talking to the directors of the various companies.

Matsumoto said, "Momo, how did you do up those freckles?" "Make-up of course!" Momo replied. The older girl sighed. "Momo, people will notice your changing postions of your freckles as when you put on a fresh coat again, it won't be the same. Just erase the freckles!" "H-hai Rangiku-san…"

Just as the pilot announced that the plane was going to land, Momo managed to get rid of all the make-up freckles. Matsumoto said, "Momo! You look sooooo much better! Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugoiiiii!" "Ah… Rangiku-san, lower your voice!"

Finally, the plane landed. The duo walked out onto the tunnel that was connected to the arrival gate. "Ahhhh! It's so good to be back in Japan! How I missed it!" Matsumoto said. Momo sighed and got herself mentally ready to meet Ukitake, his son and the grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Arrival in Japan!

"Flight 333! Flight 333! Please report to belt 44 to collect your luggage! I repeat! Flight 333! Please report to belt 44 to collect your luggage!" the intercom blasted. "Let's go!" Momo said. "Yeah! Speaking of Japan, I really miss the sashimi! But before we continue, let's collect our luggages first!" "Hai, Rangiku-san!" Momo cheerfully replied.

They collected their luggages and set off towards the arrival hall gateway. There, they met Ukitake, the 13th Squad captain. Ukitake hugged Matsumoto and said, "It's been so long Rangiku! Momo! You're here too!" Momo smiled politely and said, "Nice to see you again Ukitake-san!"

By the time they reached Ukitake's house, Matsumoto and Momo were asleep. Ukitake woke them up and called his son, Toshiro Hitsugaya to come and help with the luggage but no one came out to the garage to help. Momo said sleepily and weakly, "I'll go call him Uncle Ukitake…"

Momo rubbed her eyes and headed around the house and straight to a room that had a "Do Not Disturb!" sign. She knocked and went in but as soon as she opened the door. She sleepily said, "Hitsugayaaaaa-kunnnnn, your dad neeeeeedssss you toooo heeeeeeeelpppp withhhhhhhh theeeeeee luggaggeeeeeeeee… Yawwwwnnnnnnnn..." and blacked out.

Toshiro was shocked at the sight of a sleeping girl at his door. He picked her up and thought, "Her skin is so soft…". He gently put her onto the bed and went down to the garage. He then thought, "Since that girl is here means Matsumoto and Dad must be home. The torturing starts…" He reached and saw Ukitake and a looking-drunk-but-is-not-drunk Matsumoto. He walked up and helped his father to get the luggage.

Ukitake asked, "Where's Momo?" "Uh… She passed out at my room door when she wanted to call me to help. I think that's her inten-" "Waoh! Hitsugaya! You're still as short!" Matsumoto interrupted hearing his voice and snapping awake.

"MATSUMOTO! LET ME FINISH WHAT I'M SAY and it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO Y-" "Aww! No worries! I know you miss me!" Matsumoto chuckled and shoved his head into her mountains. She and Hinamori rarely went to Soul Society as it was hard to enter through the Senkaimon from the US. An anime vein popped out from Toshiro's head and he shouted, "Let go of me!" and pull his head out.

"Dad the girl you were talking about… Momo, Nomo… Or whatever… Passed out at my room door and I took her to her room to rest." Toshiro said, not removing the anime vein. "How kind of you Toshiro!" Ukitake said and smiled an unusually wide smile.

Toshiro got suspicious and did the I-will-be-watching-you sign. Both of the older people just laughed. Meanwhile, in Hinamori's room…

"Hn? Where am I? Urgh. Who cares? I wanna… sleep…" and her thoughts were followed by a "Zzzzz…" … When she woke up, she saw Matsumoto unpacking things into the cupboard. She said, "Oh! Rangiku-san! Huh? Aren't you staying in the other room?" "Oh! Momo, you're awake! Ukitake said that that room was under renovation. So I'll be staying with you for the time being. :D" Matsumoto replied.

Momo nodded and told Matsumoto that she was going to take a bath. She set off for the bathroom that was nearest to her room. She opened the door and found Toshiro with a towel wrapped around his waist. Toshiro looked at Momo and Momo looked at Toshiro. Both turned red with jaws on the ground and Momo slammed the door shut just in time to save herself. Turning in the process and running back to her room at the same time.

"Matsumoto-san!" Momo whispered so Toshiro couldn't hear. "Yes Momo?" Matsumoto replied. "I-I saw him without his s-shirt!" Momo replied turning 5 shades red. Matsumoto made an "O" on her mouth and practically shouted, "Oh my god!" Momo clamped Matsumoto's mouth shut and slammed the door. Momo said, "I told you to keep it down!"

"Oh! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! But he looks hawt right? LOL!" Matsumoto chuckled. "It's working!" Matsumoto thought to herself. Momo just glared at her. That night when Matsumoto fell asleep, Momo thought, "Sigh… 2 days to the opening of school! Lucky me! All Rangiku-san's friends are affiliated to the same high school. Does that mean that Toshiro is in the same school…? Whatever…"

Toshiro, on the other side thought, "She's not too bad actually, kind of cute… She should be one of the best Shinigami in Soul Society. Matsumoto is such a lazy pig! Unlucky me to have her assigned to my squad! Sigh…"


End file.
